Burnett James
Burnett James 'is an agent of the FRU and the newest camp leader after Holiday's previous partner, Sky Peacemaker, was removed from her position for betrayal. He is a hotheaded Reborn vampire who is attracted to Holiday, and always does his best to keep the camp and its inhabitants safe, especially Kylie. His loyalty for the FRU agency gradually shifts to Shadow Falls as he spends time caring for the students and staff. Biography ''Born at Midnight In Born at Midnight, Burnett is introduced as 'bad guy' from the FRU and in the end it is revealed he was supporting the camp all the time. It is shown that he is interested in Holiday. ''Awake at Dawn'' He shows affection towards Holiday Brandon, though she tries to ignore her growing feelings for him. They have a few arguments during the book, but in the end, Holiday agrees to make him the camp's investor and continue to work with him. ''Taken at Dusk'' He becomes well involved in the camp and building relationships with the students, as does his affection towards Holiday increase. He also becomes very over-protective of Kylie and their relationship starts to develop more. He even goes out of his way by turning against the FRU for a moment because he knew what he was doing meant a lot to Kylie. Burnett also has a long history with Perry Gomez. ''Whispers at Moonrise'' Burnett realizes he can see ghost in this book when he can tell whenever Kylie's ghost and then he starts to actually identify them. Burnett also finally tells Holiday how he feels about her, by asking her to marry him. It is also revealed that Burnett was a foster kid and that was why he had a relationship with Perry. ''Saved at Sunrise'' :Coming soon... ''Chosen at Nightfall'' Burnett and Kylie relationship is shown very much in this book as result of him actually hugging her on the night she came back from her grandfathers. He is also very sincere towards her when she shows signs of pain at being close to Lucas, It is also shown that he has very close relationship with Lucas. Then you can see the over-protective side when he constantly is checking up on Kylie and even tries to convince her to not undergo the FRU examination. Also we find out the Holiday is pregnant with Burnett's child. Burnett and Holiday also get married at the end of the book, where it is also revealed that they want Kylie to be their child's godmother. Reborn Burnett is Della's superior for her training on Missions, he assigned her with Chase to discover Lorraine Baker's killer. He also came to the Vampire Funeral Home to arrest Craig Anthony who was trafficking newly turned Vampires but was busted by Kylie, Della and Miranda. Towards the end of the novel his Daughter, Hannah Rose was born and he arrested Philip Lance who killed his ex-fiance, Lorraine Baker. Eternal In Eternal, Burnett was there, as well as Della when they buried her Cousin, Chan Hon. He once again assigned Della and Chase together for another case. ''Spellbinder'' :Coming soon... ''Unspoken'' :Coming soon... ''Fierce'' :Coming soon... ''Fighting Back'' :Coming soon... ''Midnight Hour'' :Coming soon... Powers and Abilities As a vampire, Burnett possesses the following abilities, * Brain Scanning * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Senses * Lie Detection * Flight In Whispers at Moonrise, he reveals his ability to smell ghosts, which later evolves into seeing them. *Ghost Whispering In Reborn, it is revealed that Burnett is a reborn vampire (like Della and Chase), a vampire that has undergone the turning process twice, and as a result, has tenfold the power of a normal vampire. Fears Losing those he loves, or not being deserving of their love—especially considering his own parents didn't want him. Relationships: Romantic '''Holiday James: They are initially attracted to each other but don't do anything but bicker towards each other. In Whispers at Moonrise, he begins to see ghosts and the spirit of Holiday's twin, Hannah. After Holiday's near-death experience, he declares his love for her and asks her to marry him, to which she accepts. In Chosen at Nightfall, Burnett finds out that Holiday is pregnant and, though insecure at first, comes to accept his little family and marries the woman. They later have Hannah Rose James together Selynn: Is a fellow FRU agent, and his werewolf ex-girlfriend. Other Relationships Kylie Galen: Burnett deeply cares for Kylie Galen and often acts as a father figure in her life. Miranda Kane: Della Tsang: 'He helps Della finding her way as a vampire and became close to her act as a father 'Perry Gomez: 'He took care of Perry since he was a little boy and he even was like a brother figure for him. 'Hannah Rose James: Hannah Rose James is Burnett's daughter. Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:FRU agents Category:Shadow Falls staff Category:Supernatural